the begging of a new world
by thegallbroz
Summary: josh was a man taken to another world by means of a portal and had to start living a new and on the way, he meets new friends and old friends and lots of other people on his quest to build a life in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

 **trigger warning this chapter is about suicide and if you have depression don't read this. just go to the next chapter you get all the information there.**

 **Chapter 0: prologue**

"Josh, I'm sorry I can't talk to you after what you said, I think that we should stop talking for a while. I still love you and care about you. I'm sorry" *beep* if you would like to repeat the message please press. *beep*.

"Well, I really have hit rock bottom. Dead end job, a new one starting soon, 20 years old and still live with my family, and now the only person who knows about my depression is gone." "why am I such a FUCKING IDIOT!," I said throwing the empty bottle of whiskey at the wall and crying ass it broke. "Thank god my parents aren't home," I said with my face still in my hands. "My family…. Isn't….. Home." I said in my drunken stupor.

I walked out of my room in the basement and upstairs to the kitchen. when I got up the stairs I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and started walking back to the stairs and when I took the first step I looked back and the first thing that I saw was the knife on the counter from when I made dinner. I walked slowly back to the kitchen and carefully grabbed the knife acting as if the thing would jump out and stab me on its own. holding the knife in my hands I carefully walked downstairs and into my living room and sat on the couch.

" God... damn it." I said taking another swig the crying " GOD DAMMIT ALL." I could hear something in my head. it sounded distant but I cloud hear it clearly _" you should just die,"_ it said almost in a mocking tone _" no one will miss you"._ i started to cry harder _"no one loves you "_ I could feel myself-lifting the knife to my throat " your wrong" I said holding the knife on my neck. _"do it"_ it hissed at me " shut up" I said angrily back _" do it "_ it said again " I said SHUT UP YOUR WRONG." I said standing my ground. ** _"THEN PROVE IT.,"_** it said almost sounding impatient.

The voices had suddenly gotten a lot deeper almost guttural sounding, these voices always visited me when I was depressed but they have never been impatient with me." just leave me alone," I said crying with the knife firmly pressed against my neck **_" DO. IT."_** it said edging me on " no," I said begging for it to stop "" it repeated louder "no," I said getting scared it was repeating louder and louder to the point that I couldn't even hear my own voice.

then there was nothing, no voices, no tv in the next room just the sounds of silence. then I realized I was choking, I put my hand to my neck and then my face paled when I realized what I had done. as I looked at my blood soaked hand I knew that there was no help for me anymore. I fell off the couch spilling my beer as I desperately clawed for air that I was not receiving I crawled over to the stairs and fell flat on the carpet as my vision started to fade and blood pooled around me.

then as my vision was getting to its darkest point I could see a light that was pulling not my soul but my body I could feel myself getting engulfed by the light then darkness.

=AN=

Hey, guys, it's me thegallbroz I just wanted to let you know that this is the first story that I have written in a very long time. Well… I guess the first time on this page so please let me know if you like it I will be reading all of the comments and personal messages daily so if you like it let me know and I will keep writing more chapters. so see you whenever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 1, journal entry:1

September -12, 2018

Hi, this is Josh I'm writing in this journal because I have nothing better to do with my life. The guy that used to live here left a blank one, so I figure that I should at least try to keep my sanity.

It has been about three days since I came to this world. And living has been pretty easy since the guy that used to live here had a stockpile of ammunition and M.R.E.'s. So it's been nice, but it didn't start that way.

When I woke up here I was gasping for breath, thankful that I was able to breathe again. I found myself on a beach. The first thing that I did was check to see how I was breathing. I walked over to the water and looked at my reflection. It seems that whatever brought me here also healed my wound. There was a nasty scar going straight across my neck. The next thing that I decided to do was to see if the water was fresh. It was clear blue so that was good and I saw nothing floating around in it. So I decided to take a little sip to see if it was ok.. I was on the verge of death anyway, and I had already tried to kill myself so what the hell. I took a sip turns out it was fresh water and that was great cause I was parched.

At that point I had no idea what to do so i went walking around and eventually found the house that I am now currently in. It's a nice two story house. But that wasn't how I found it. It was dusty and full of spiders (sickly things). I got them outside and cleaned the place up. It was only when I went out to the shed that I found out why the house was abandoned for so long.

It seems that I wasn't the only one trying to kill themselves because this bastard shot himself. All that was left of him now was a pile of bones with an extra hole in the head. "God damn dude smells like shit," I said covering my nose, that's when I notice he had a note on the table on the other side of the small hut. It was suicide note if you can believe that. I won't write it out so I'm just going to put the note in the book so that you can read it for yourself.

=-=-NOTE-=-=

If you are finding this note then you are a sorry soul, because that means that you have been taken to this world as well. And I'm sorry to say that there is no way out. I came here at the age of 36 and have searched high and low for any way to get back to my world. I am now 67 and all of these monsters and demons that roam the night, as well as all the labor is getting to be too much for these old bones. As far as I can tell I am the only one to be put here in the 31 years. So I have decided to give up and I suggest you do the same. This world is ruthless and unforgiving, then again so is earth. But if you think that you can find a way out here then the house is yours for the taking. I have built a generator in the backyard, it is waterproof and runs off of coal. All you have to do is turn the thing on and add coal, it will do the rest. In the basement, there is guns and ammo and if you haven't already taken the pistol out of my hand you can do so. And some helpful tips there are these green thing that walks around on four legs and don't move very fast. STAY AWAY FROM THEM! They are like suicide bombers and they will not hesitate to kill you. Next, this is if you see a tall black figure lurkin' in the dark holding dirt or some other material. DONT LOOK THEM IN THE EYES! They will appear right next to ya and beat your face in. They are much stronger than a human, but they can be just as weak. And be careful of zombies they can't see very well, but they sure as hell can hear you. If they do they will come running and won't stop until you are dead. With that I think my time here is finished, may God have mercy on my soul.

Johnathan Redgrass

=-=-end of note-=-=

" What the hell kinda bullshits is this, this bastard is trying to tell me that I am in Minecraft or something?" I said not believing a word on the paper. But I still didn't feel safe "sorry bud but I'm going to have to take that from you, I promise that I will dig you a proper grave" I said gently grabbing the gun from his hand with a loud snap " oh shit, " I said putting his broken finger on his lap. "Sorry about that man" I walked back outside colt 45 in hand I pushed the mag release and that it was fully loaded aside from one shot. A sour thought crossed my mind, I put the mag back and proceded to the back of the house where I found the generator there was a chest full of coal.

I threw some coal in the generator and got it started. It was a bitch too, since it hasn't run in a long time. I pulled started the damn thing 13 time. After that I went inside, I opened the door put my hand on the switch "And let there be light" I said flipping the switch. The lights turned on and the first thing I did was look around the house didn't want any surprises, when I looked around the house and saw that there was nothing but spiders. I went back past the living room and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and immediately regretted it because what used to be food was now just a pile of mold and rotting veggies. I couldn't slam that door shut fast "damn I'm going to have to throw the whole fridge out" I said taking a deep breath of fresher air, the place was still musky so I started looking around in the pantry and found some can food. "It's not the best but it will do," I said looking at the can of beans " did this come with you or something ".

I found a spoon in one of the drawers by the kitchen sink " does this place have running water, how?," I asked the air I also found the can opener in the drawer as well. I popped opened can, and started shoveling beans in my mouth " a feast fit for a king " I said plopping my ass on the couch. Managed to spill some beans on my shirt " god damn it" that's when I noticed that my clothes were covered in blood,

"I….. I should probably change" I said finishing the rest of my beans. I threw the can in the trash and went to the master bedroom, I assume that this was the master bedroom because it was the biggest of the two-bedrooms, apparently the guy was expecting guests.

I looked around in the dresser and found some clothes that fit me I just had to clean the dust and spider webs of them first. After that, I went into the hall and found the water heater in a small room full of tools and other random shit. I got close to it and notice that there was a small pit under it, I assumed that that is where you put stuff to burn so I walked back outside and grabbed more coal from the chest and threw that under it " ya know before you died you could have told me if there was a match or a lighter around to start fires with, yeah that would have been great." I said angerly looking around the house for a lighter, found it in the nightstand next to his bed " thank fuck!" I said happily to have found it "I'm not about to take a cold shower," I said lighting the cols and letting them heat up the water a bit. I decided that this was a good time to go check out downstairs to see what this guy was packing. I walked downstairs flipped on the light " oh yeah"I said looking at the gun rack that had a pristine m16 assault rifle and slightly more used Remington 12 gauge pump-action shotgun I say slightly more used because it had a few nicks in the pump. And to the left of the rack was a workbench that had blueprints for the gun and many more. He had AR's, shotguns, snipers, pistols, grenades, the whole nine yards. It was amazing, to say the least, and the best part i found out the m16 is full auto, but first I had to check the guns to make sure they still worked so I picked up the shotgun gave it a quick pump and it worked just fine, next was the M16.

I pulled the charging handle back and it slid with ease. I grabbed the shotgun and some shells and went back upstairs to the living room and loaded the gun. Gave it another quick pump and it was ready to go. I put the gun on the couch and headed for the bathroom I turned on the shower and let the water run while I was taking my clothes off they clung to me as if I had put sap on my chest then put the clothes on when I managed to get them off I decided it was best to throw them in the fireplace in the living room. "There, won't have to have worried about them anymore," I said walking back to the bathroom and getting in the shower I just sat there and just let the water just wash over me. I started thinking about all the things that got me here in the first place. My friend abandoning me, ( i actually said something very stupid while I was drunk.) the fact that I was drunk, the self-loathing, And now look at me I'm alone, in some other guys house, in another fucking dimension ( i think?). What a fucking upgrade, it sucked being alone with people. Now I get to be alone without people. I finished washing off, I grabbed the towel and dried my self off and put on underwear. ( it feels really weird wearing someone else's underwear.)

I had decided that it was best to get some sleep since I have to now focus on a basic necessity like food and water. Since I don't really have to worry about water I should focus on finding food and I would have to check if the water has any filtration in it. So, I walked out into the living room and grabbed my gun and turned off the lights and headed for the bedroom and closed the door. I put the gun leaning up against the wall near my nightstand I checked the safety on the guns and made sure they were on so I didn't accidentally shot my self. "Damn. look at me just yesterday I had just killed my self now I'm presenting my own death what a fucking turn of events". I said bitterly as I climbed into bed started drifting off. Later I awoke to what sounded like slurping noises outside, "if that's what I think it is I am going to flip the fuck out" i said getting out of bed to investigate I grabbed the shotgun and slowly crept towards the living room. I switched the safety off and brought the gun to my shoulder and quickly checked the room to find nothing in the room " _ **slurp, slurp crunch**_." I heard again. " What the fuck makes a crun-, ohhhhh fuck," I said walking up to the window and seeing a spider the size of a saint bernard, eating a rabbit. " NOPE, FUCK THAT!" I said opening the door " HEY!" i said to it getting its attention it spun around still holding the bloody carcass of the rabbit it dropped it and hissed at me and started running towards me. I just blow its head off and it fell limp on the ground in a bloody mess of wired blueish-red blood. "Ill clean it up tomorrow, I just want some sleep," I said locking the door and going back to bed. The rest of the night was peaceful, " alright let's get to work I think the first thing I want to do is get that thing off my new lawn" I said while putting my clothes on and grabbing my colt. As I walked outside I noticed that the body was gone along with the blood. "What the fuck?" I said looking at the spot where it was. All that was left was its eye "eww" I said brushing it away. "Alright let's take care of my friend," I said going to the back to the shed. I walked in a found a shovel and started digging a few feet away from the shed.

After I got the hole deep enough I walked back to the shed and picked him up he felt so slimy and stuck to the ground where he was. It was then that I noticed that he was sitting on top of a hatch " Ohh, hiding stuff now, or is that just your porn stash" I said taking his body to the hole. After I had covered him up I decided to say a few words "welp. Sorry to hear about what happened to you bud, but hopefully thing will go better for me. I'll try to find your family if I get out of here." I said bowing my head for a moment of silence, after that I went a checked out that hatch and inside was a wine cellar and the M.R.E.'s after that thing went pretty smoothly I had found a few books to read about skills and stuff that I can use here like filtration and how to make clothes from animal hide and cotton and a cookbook and a gardening book and seeds. Tomorrow I think I'm going to go hunting I have seen deer around the area and pigs too. Plus I want to try and find some metal and clay to make a smeltery he has a blueprint for it and I think that it will be a good investment.


End file.
